


Attack on Titan: All I Really Want for Christmas

by puppycatkittymuffin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycatkittymuffin/pseuds/puppycatkittymuffin
Summary: I did something similar on Deviantart back in November. If you've ever seen Family Guy, the episode Road to the North Pole, then you should know this song. Merry Christmas fellow fans of Shingeki no Kyojin!





	Attack on Titan: All I Really Want for Christmas

Erwin: Someone special wrapped in a holiday decorated box, wearing nothing but their cravat and their socks is all I really want for Christmas this year!  
Levi: Well, that's just not practical  
Hange: Dancing in the snow with Sonny and Bean and maybe some Titan blow is all I really want for Christmas this year!  
Erwin: That's sounds dangerously terrific. How about you?  
Armin: I would like a brand new set of books, and maybe some guts even though I still wouldn't talk to girls...  
Nifa: I want a cape all in pink, and a squad with guys that don't drink  
Moblit & Gelgar: Oh, and that reminds us, twelve kegs of beer!  
All(except Levi): All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer is all I really want this year!  
Levi: Titan Santa's got his work cut out for him  
Erwin: They haven't even gotten started yet  
Hange: I wanna tour the Continent's coast  
Jean: Lunch with Marco and not a ghost  
Hange & Jean: Is all I really want for Christmas this year!  
Marco: Wait, what?  
Jean: Forget it, keep going  
Bertolt: Hopefully a pretty blonde girl in my bed...  
Reiner: Softer voices in my head...  
Reiner & Bertolt: Is all I really want for Christmas this year!  
Marco: A riding crop, never mind the reason. Also maybe Chutes and Ladders and a ball!  
Levi: Doesn't this seem like to much stuff?  
Hange: Suck Erwin's dick it's not enough  
Mikasa: Buddy boy I got your Christmas right here!  
All(except Levi): All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer is all I really want this year!  
Levi: I'm just saying it's seems a bit excessive  
Hange: Get off your birthday issues, Shorty, it's Christmas. And Christmas is about getting, everyone knows that  
Jean: A gorgeous long-haired Japanese girl with no restraint just to choke me till I faint is all I really want for Christmas this year!  
Mikasa: Can I kill him yet?  
Eren: I wanted too...  
Krista: Platinum-plated silverware  
Ymir: Just one day when perverts don't stare  
Ymir & Krista: Is all I really want for Christmas this year!  
Kenny: If you put a Christmas tree in the public, Levi won't take you to court he'll just kick your ass! Happy Holiday!  
Mike: Wouldn't I love a Tinkertoy?  
Nile: And a dissected Titan-boy! To bad Levi's already got him by the rear!  
Eren & Mikasa: What?  
Kenny, Mike, & Nile: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer is all I really want this year!  
Erwin: I want a golden eyebrow comb  
Hange: And some Titan spit foam!  
Erwin & Hange: That's all I really want for Christmas this year!  
The King: I want a brand new pitching wedge  
Levi: I want more Lemon Pledge  
Both: That's all I really want for Christmas this year!  
The King: Hey, are you actually getting Christmas Spirit?  
Hange: He'll use the Lemon Pledge to clean the mess  
Mikasa: I just want a wedding ring from someone named... Not you, Horse-face!  
Mike: I just want some scented candles!  
Fangirl: I want a Blue-ray of Season 2  
Connie: Some food not stolen by you!  
Sasha: Just help me steal this beer!  
Everyone except Levi: All these happy wishes and lots of Christmas cheer is all I really want this year!

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!


End file.
